Problem: Express $0.78$ as a fraction.
Solution: Let's look at $0.78$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $7$ $C8$ The number $7$ is in the tenths place, so we have seven tenths. Seven tenths can be written as $\dfrac{7}{10}$. The number $C8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredths. Eight hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C8}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{C8}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{70}{100} + \dfrac{C8}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{7C8}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 78/100 be simplified?]